


Body Talk

by solarstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria's seventh year, Character Development, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Letters, Love Letters, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Slow Build, Slow Burn, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar/pseuds/solarstar
Summary: Astoria Greengrass had a little crush on Draco Malfoy before the war. She never thought to see him again until he was released from Azkaban for his participation as a Death Eater. They develop a small friendship with each other to the point Astoria's feelings for him return and he returns the same.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After being on Tumblr, I fell in love with Drastoria and now I just want to make a story about them. The title is from Taeyeon's Make Me Love You lyrics, I just think the song fits Drastoria well.

**EDIT: I have rewritten this chapter.**

Astoria stood in the middle of her childhood bedroom; the bedroom where she had grown up to an adult. It was the bedroom where she hid most from her sister after stealing her clothes. And where she felt most safe. Although, she spent little time here after the age of eleven, and it didn’t feel like hers anymore. Everything became about Hogwarts, didn’t it? She spent most of her time there.

The house-elves took time to redecorate her room after the war. Her older sister, Daphne, thought it was best to do. Time for a fresh mind and space. Everything screamed differently – from the different shades of brown, cream, beige with a flew splattered colour of grey, black and white. It was no longer the childish mix-up colours of green and pink she used to love. Horrible choices, Astoria. A new four-poster bed decorated in the darkest brown, cream, and beige covers with small dandelions embroidered in, finishing with an off-white throw blanket and dusty rose pillows.

Daphne told her nothing more has changed.

But it has.

Astoria would have a tantrum if they replaced the wood brown tables, spotted in the corner of her bedroom closely enough to her bed. It was fine elf workings from many generations, still in its natural beauty and rich in its artistry. Daphne didn’t love those tables, she thought of them as old and nothing else. Astoria, though, loves antique and recognises Dalby’s father’s workings. Her photos may still be on top, however, the frames have changed. No longer in the sight of oval frames, she held close to her heart. The mixtures of brown and gold were no longer there, replaced by brand new brown frames, which Astoria considers boring. Astoria thinks back to Daphne calling it’s in the trend, however not quite for Astoria yet.

The one thing Astoria could count for nothing to change was her artworks. Astoria hanged them up with magic, hoping that no one would touch them. Her arts were for her only, she only knows the true meaning of them. Everyone else comments about how pretty they are, that is all. Dalby knows how much Astoria values her paintings. It was never a ‘hobby’ for her like her father thinks of.

Astoria wasn’t much of a lover of books, although the love grew when she discovered books in France. Not fiction novels, books about the art world. Growing up, Astoria knows from the top of her mind what the wizarding world had offered, the readings of pureblood society and etiquettes. However, the muggle world offered more. The art books merely emboldened her to paint, something she always wanted.

Her own personal bookshelf was small but big enough. It occupied books about painting and the ballet, another discovery she loved most. She fell in love with all different art forms but loved painting and ballet the most.

Astoria almost had everything, but her own bookshelf only had her favourites. From the histories to theories, and different styles of art in magical and non-magical worlds. Astoria knows she might never be able to try ballet, but loved reading about them. To have first editions of the history of ballet, to famous ballerinas, and learning some wizards and witches took part in muggle ballet.

Her passion for classic paintings and ballet was all she talked about when she was younger.

Astoria wandered over to her vanity desk.

Three mirrors in one, both ends ending in angles of the left and right corners. As for the middle, it was straight. The colours of ivory, correlating well with the cream vintage wallpapers, decorated the table. Golden handles left off, but of course, made from genuine gold. Why would a pureblood father present his youngest without the satisfaction of how rich they are?

Inside of the drawers, she found a couple of her school books as there was no space in the bookshelf for them. After attending Flourish & Blotts, she stuffed them inside the drawers and continued reading about the art world. In other drawers, there was make-up, and a few of her jewellery she wears daily. She stored the last drawer of her photo album taken with a muggle camera; she loved it taking with a muggle camera, but hated how she had to wait for a long time for the photos processed.

There was one photo on her desk, a photo of her Daphne and herself. It was 1993, and Astoria was starting Hogwarts. She was a first-year student.

In the photo, Daphne’s arm tightened around Astoria, drawing her in for a hug.

Daphne styled Astoria’s hair, of course. After arguing with Audrey, both of them decided on a half-up and half-down updo, with an emerald green hair ribbon tying it all together. Astoria wore an emerald green ribbon all of her years, it became her look.

If you knew Astoria Greengrass, you would recognise her by the emerald green ribbon she always places on her hair.

First-year Astoria stood with others, preparing themselves for the sorting hat. Daphne was seated at the Slytherin table, praying for her to get in the same house as her. It would make a sort of sense, wouldn’t it? Plenty, but not all, siblings would get into the same house.

Astoria’s name was called out by Professor McGonagall. She was the head of the Gryffindor House, and Astoria admired her by the stories from Daphne. Astoria’s surname stood out with the crowd. Greengrass. Pureblood. Aristocrat. People had noticed it, everything was there. A Slytherin. Of course, Daphne held the reputation of being Slytherin’s Ice Princess, and others have expected the same for Astoria. A Slytherin and Ice Princess. However, she was nothing like Daphne. Students didn’t expect a friendly smile from her at all. Although, Astoria can give the sharp look like Daphne if wanted to.

The sorting hat told her two houses suited her best: Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Astoria was strongly was better with either of them as she shared similarities to them. The sorting hat took exactly fifty seconds before deciding Slytherin was the best choice for her, carrying on the family tradition.

The emerald green hair ribbon.

A traditional Slytherin uniform.

And the friendliness and delicateness to others.

That is all people knew about her, including the boy she had her first crush on.

The boy was around her sister’s age. They have met before but haven’t seen each other for many years, despite belonging to the same Sacred Twenty-Eight. The last time was when she was six and he was eight. Being a spoiled brat, an only child, he made fun of her dress, which made the first time Astoria tried her best to punch another person. Later on, it became a well-known fact in the Greengrass family to not mess with Astoria’s outfits.

When she sat down next to Daphne, she saw him once again. He has obviously grown up well. Everything about him portrayed aristocrat as if he was taking a further step in his father’s footsteps. Once he took a glance at her, a blush was spreading to her jaw. The warmth replaced the coldness that was once on her skin. His grey eyes pierced onto hers for a second. It was all there. All the signs of the beginning of a crush. It was all there till he opened his mouth.

The same arrogant boy as he used to be.

“There you are.”

An appealing, icy voice drew Astoria from her thoughts. Daphne stood at the doorway, her right hand leaned into the doorframe. She let her blonde hair brushed to the left side, exposing the silver earrings, and parading her preferred side of the face. Daphne dressed in her best outfit for the night – a cream satin, knee-length skirt and a black turtleneck.

On an evening of a hot summer night, she still goes for a turtleneck. Either a thin material or she must have cast a cooling charm on herself.

After introducing Daphne into the muggle fashion world, she fell in love with it. There was no doubt Daphne loved the muggle fashion more than the wizarding world fashion. It became outdated after a while and needed an upgrade.

“I was wondering where you were. I thought you were in the art room, maybe, but then Dalby said something about the drawing-room. But, I should’ve checked your bedroom first, clearly.” Daphne said, inviting herself into the room.

“Well, if it makes you any happier, I am going back to the art room soon.”

Daphne twirled herself around, “now, how do I look?”

“You look lovely, what’s the occasion? Another date?”

Daphne walked over to Astoria’s bed, sitting comfortably close to the edge. She crossed one leg over the other, laid her hands back, flat.

“You know I don’t date,” Daphne answered, rolling her eyes. “It’s the first night of Draco wanting to have dinner with us after being released almost two weeks ago.”

Astoria tensed, her arm froze halfway before putting the frame back, but Daphne didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re welcome to join us, Mrs Malfoy would love a kick out of you debating muggle theatre is better than the wizarding world.”

Astoria scoffed, “maybe not tonight, I think I want to catch up on some of my readings for this year. And maybe, a late dinner with father.”

Hyperion worked late nights after the war. He thought the Manor was too quiet and haunting after his wife died. There was an empty void without her presence. The late-night shifts began when he looked to his daughter, but finding his wife’s youthful days instead. Almost the reality of getting to his head that his wife was no longer there.

Daphne felt an extra responsibility to look after Astoria no matter what. Her priority was the youngest and always the youngest, now.

“Hmm,” Daphne nodded, eyeing the seventh year charms book. “Yes, you would leave soon for Hogwarts.” She saunters over to Astoria.

A soft smile spread across Daphne’s lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind Astoria’s ear, “time really goes fast.”

“It does,” Astoria agreed. “You should go, Mrs Malfoy doesn’t appreciate tardiness.”

“Being fashionably late is sort of my goal over here,” Daphne said, twirling around once again. “And, that woman hates my guys after hearing my repeatedly one-night stand with a muggle.”

“Salazar, why would you tell her that?” Astoria gaped, “trying to give her a stroke?”

“First, I don’t know if it was the one-night stand part, or I had sex with a muggle man that freaked her out? Maybe both,” Daphne shrugged. “She is a sort of old-fashioned, don’t you think?”

Astoria shook her head disappointingly as Daphne continued. “But, the whole point was to make Blaise jealous and to let her know that I’m not the woman for her son either.”

“Did he get jealous?” Astoria eagerly asked. The smile brought upon her lips was like a preteen schoolgirl getting to hear all the gossips spread around.

“What do you think? Slytherin men don’t like to share.”

It was true.

Slytherins do not love the idea of sharing.

Narcissa Malfoy loved the idea of her son to get together with Daphne; both are purebloods, same age, sacred twenty-eight, and Slytherin. It crossed off every checkpoint. Narcissa loved Daphne, even more, when she hosted the Christmas Ball last year, which scored in her book of picking a daughter-in-law.

Growing up with pureblood etiquette, Daphne would know how to reject a proposal gracefully, like a lady, but she told to Lady Malfoy she slept with a muggle man. To a pureblood.

On the other hand, Blaise was always jealous when Daphne was one second snatched away from him. Either being in Narcissa’s setups or Daphne mingling on her way out to make him jealous.

Astoria loved the tales of her parents’ love story. Of course, her mother would only speak of the minor details to her child. Audrey certainly loved playing hard-to-get, and Hyperion didn’t love the way every other boy was staring at her, and they were getting the attention. Audrey knew Hyperion was the one for her, but he wasn’t ready for commitment and she needed his attention more than ever. The moment she shared dates with other boys, Hyperion’s jealously got the best of him and promised Audrey that she will be his forever.

Astoria would love to have a similar love story, something magical and enticing.

Before Daphne left the room, with her head held up high and hands clasped behind her back. She turned around and eyed Astoria fiddling with her charms book, but her eyes were attached to the same photo. Daphne knew it was more than just a photo. It wasn’t the two of them smiling as their father took the picture; it was more about who’s in the background. A third-year with platinum blond hair getting on the train, looking back at the Greengrass sisters’.

Daphne always thought it was a schoolgirl crush, and she was afraid of something more.

“You know – ”

“I do know what you’re going to say,” Astoria cut in, snapping her eyes to Daphne. “And let’s leave it at that.”

“I was always afraid of you being in love with a Gryffindor, but I was wrong. Sometimes, Slytherins aren’t the right person.”

With that, she left. Astoria quickly grabbed the frame and shoved it inside one of her drawers.

Her heart was beating faster. She placed her hand on her chest to calm herself. Inhaling and exhaling, just like the healer said. Daphne always gets into her head, it’s just a photo. Nothing more, just a photo.

“Stupid crush,” Astoria exhaled, rubbing her forehead. “Stupid Draco Malfoy.”

“His mother said his release was third of August, a private release.”

Blaise’s voice wanders through her head.

“He hasn’t spoken to us at all.”

Pansy’s hushed voice whispers.

“If he doesn’t want to see us or speak to us, let’s leave him to it.”

Daphne’s calming but distant voice mumbled.

Astoria remembers the day well. She remembers it was the eighth of August, Sunday morning, where Blaise and Pansy barged into Greengrass Manor. Blaise held out in his hands a letter from Narcissa Malfoy, Daphne snatches it from his hands to get him to calm down.

She was in her art room and was leaving to go to her bedroom, but she made a quick stop when she overheard Daphne talking to Blaise and Pansy. If Pansy was there, it was clearly about Draco Malfoy.

It was always – Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

And then always – Daphne and Theo.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy seemed like the loud ones of the Slytherins, whilst Daphne and Theo were in the background. Few of them liked the loudness, and the others liked the quietness.

However, those five became somewhat close. There weren’t many public appearances with the five of them at school, but Draco always respected Theo – everyone knew they were heading in the same direction. Daphne and Draco weren’t close as many were to say, they disagreed over many things and wouldn’t call each other friends. They would never admit they care about each other.

The once-Slytherin gang never made all appearances all together after the war. They fell apart one by one, leaving Blaise and Daphne together.

Astoria listened closely with Pansy’s worries hurrying through their conversation, Blaise wanting to go out for fresh air and smoke, and Daphne trying her best to calm the duo.

“He didn’t want to speak to us,” Blaise said, sounding impatient. “He only saw his mother a few times granted during his time.”

“Bullshit, you at least have seen him more than once, Nott included.”

Pansy was right.

Draco accepted Blaise’s request a few times, also Theodore Nott’s. Pansy never went, only sent letters, but she never received a reply. Narcissa Malfoy tried her best to get through to her son, it was never known till Daily Prophet found a source that her own son rejects her request a few times.

“Only for ten minutes maximum each visit. He really fucking wanted to end our friendship for no reason.”

“Blaise,” Daphne spoke up. Her calming voice took a turn in both Blaise and Pansy to calm down. “You’re lucky. You didn’t… I mean, you weren’t… Wait- I mean, your family fought on neither side and he fought on one side that brought him to prison.”

“Yeah, lucky for the both of you.”

The scoff came from Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was on the wrong side. The Wizengamot trialled Pansy for having death eater connections, meaning her father. Also, trying to hand Harry Potter in. She is always thinking about it because everyone else is as well. Where could it have got her?

Soon, she disappeared after her trial.

The Greengrass family made it clear they were fighting on neither side. They never showed signs of choosing which side, but because they were Slytherins and purebloods, others expected them to go to Voldemort’s side. But they didn’t. Hyperion didn’t choose Harry Potter’s side either, but only because he thought if Voldemort won, he needed safety for his family.

But in the end, Daphne fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against the dark side.

“Miss?”

A squeaky voice shook Astoria from her thoughts. She released a grip on her bed covers. Inhale and exhale. Astoria blinked a few times before looking to see the house-elf asking for her.

“Yes, Dalby?”

“Dalby made Misses favourite.”

Astoria smiled genuinely, “thank you, Dalby. Will father be joining us?”

Dalby looked down as he shook his head.

“Dalby is sorry Misses, Master will not be joining.”

Astoria nodded, “then I will have dinner when father arrives.”

Dalby quietly left the room, leaving Astoria once again with her own thoughts.

She lifted her wand to open the drawer, places the photo back where it belonged. As if right now, she and Draco were staring at each other.

“Stupid crush.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dalby was one of the oldest house-elves who have lived with the Greengrass Family and has mesmerized the Manor for years, not even the current Master knew every spot as Dalby did. Dalby tended to the current Master of the Greengrass Household, to his wife, and his daughters. He knew the ups and downs of the family inside and out. Upon raising Hyperion, Dalby knew Hyperion was wanting to still keep his traditions of purebloods society to teach his daughters, but Dalby notices he was not as bad like the previous Masters were. The daughters were treated how Hyperion should have been treated, but it was also thanks to his late wife, Audrey, who helped him to become the father he wanted to be. Without a male heir for the Greengrass family, Hyperion was never worried about that as he was blessed with two daughters instead. 

It was a common topic talked about in the pureblood society of how Hyperion did not have a male heir. That little gossip whispers to Hyperion and Audrey of how the third time is a lucky charm, but they were never phased by it. Both of them were happy with their daughters. They still held a high ranking in society due to their wealth and is one of the oldest families apart of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. 

Audrey was the source of light in the Greengrass Manor. When she became Lady Greengrass, the Manor was brought to a whole new feeling of comfort for Hyperion and the house-elves. She was the woman who everyone loved. Dalby remembers the day he met Audrey for the first time, she would resemble what the eldest daughter, Daphne, would look like in her youthful days. Audrey was dressed in her finest robes for the evening, a dark blue in fact. Hyperion complimented her throughout the night as well, telling her whatever she chose brought out her eye colour. He bid her goodnight with a kiss on the cheek intended secretly, although Dalby thought it was the most inappropriate act Hyperion has ever done in his ancestral home, especially with his ancestors in their portraits looking stunned. 

After the second war finished, it was known Hyperion wanted a change in the family. There was an empty void that no one could change. Dalby continued to stay with the family no matter how much Hyperion tried to free him of his own will, but Dalby refused. He refused to touch a piece of clothing and the Greengrass Sisters watched their father running after the house-elf with a piece of a sock. Dalby did not want any money either as the other house-elves did, although he might have requested to spend the Greengrass Sisters' birthdays with them as a family member instead of a servant. 

He was granted that. 

It took a long time for Dalby and the other house-elves to notice Audrey was no longer in the Manor nor with them. It was not the same Manor the daughters were brought into. It returned to a place where darkness had stolen one's soul and returned only with nothing. As one enters the Manor, it was as if they were welcoming the empty void into their lives and slowly erasing their identity from itself. Your eyes would flicker to open but see nothing at all, sending chills to your blood. Hyperion felt all that as the Manor welcomed him in, washing away the warmth he once had. 

However, the Manor was still colourful in other eyes, taking a breath in the whole scenery. Astoria believes there was a piece of beauty in the sounds of the Manor's eerie as if mother nature was sending a new spell in the heart of Greengrass Manor. A new healing spell for the empty void everyone tries to fill up. 

Dalby greeted his Master with the utmost respect and guided him to the dining room where he was having his late dinner. There were times Hyperion had his dinner with his daughters but there was an empty chair that reminded him too much he was alone. The feeling of comfort peeled through the darkness in each footstep Hyperion allowed himself to take further, as his steps were taking further he believed himself he would be closer to Audrey. Dalby and the house-elves tended to lit up the candles in the main areas of the house for Master Greengrass to see through in the evening, although Hyperion found his late wife to be his source of light. 

As doors open to the dining room, Hyperion was not welcomed by the loneliness he thought to have for the late evening, but by his youngest daughter. 

"Hello father," Astoria smiled. 

She stood up to greet her father as her etiquette lessons reminded her of when she was younger. Her seat was next to the head of the table where Hyperion was placed. 

When Hyperion Greengrass thinks about his daughters, to their looks and personality it was obvious they were different. Not only Daphne was the exact resemblance to his late wife, but she also had her mannerisms as well. Whereas, Astoria resembled Hyperion with the dark hair and green eyes. Her mannerisms quietly complimented Hyperion's such as both of them were the observers of the family, they leaned more into the background. However, Astoria's mannerisms complimented Audrey's from time to time, it was not always needed for the fiery Slytherin for Astoria to come out. Daphne showed to the world she was the perfect Slytherin in the open, while Astoria hid hers in the dark. 

A helpless smile spread across Hyperion's lips, "isn't it late for you to have dinner?"

Astoria shrugged, taking her spot.

"I could say the same for you as well." 

Hyperion took the empty seat next to his daughter as Dalby announced the dish. 

"Chicken Panzanella," Hyperion stated as he eyed the food that was set on the table. He looked over to his house-elf, who smiled brightly and clearly favoured Astoria much better. 

"Misses favourite." 

"Yes I know," Hyperion muttered to himself, "certainly not mine." 

"Dalby, thank you. You may go now." 

Astoria ordered Dalby to leave as it was just a father and daughter dinner together. 

The two quietly sat together, there were few conversation starters between each other there and there but mostly asking about their day. Hyperion asked if she was all ready for her seventh year for Hogwarts and Astoria asked about his recent cases. Normally, Audrey and Daphne would start conversations together whilst Hyperion and Astoria sat quietly and listened throughout their conversation. 

"Daphne is asleep?" Hyperion asked, he rubbed his eyes and called out for Dalby for a wine refill. 

Dalby appeared and minded his own business, he poured the _Les Forts De Latour Nineteen Ninety-Five_ into the large Bordeaux glass. 

Astoria cleared her throat as she settled her utensils down on the table. Her hands fell into her lap, nicely folded. She remembered what her teacher said to her when she was eight-years-old was to always look at the person who is speaking to you. It was impolite to not, she remembered the harsh words were given to an eight-year-old. Astoria was shy looking in one's eyes, and for an eight-year-old, her teacher told her she would not be accepted into society as she would be an embarrassment. 

_Those classes were never needed._

"No, she went to the Malfoy Manor," Astoria said. "Draco is back." 

Hyperion's face went blank, he stared at his daughter without blinking as he tried to process the information. His dark ringed eyes becoming wider. He noticed Dalby was still pouring the wine and regained his mind and gave a nod to the house-elf, but his body's posture was still stiff as he forced himself to become comfortable. He placed his wine glass back on the table, trying to find the words upon the news. 

_Of course, Father is still not fond of Draco Malfoy,_ Astoria thought to herself bringing her wine glass to her lips. 

Narcissa Malfoy paid a load of galleons to the Daily Prophet to not announce Draco's release from Azkaban yet. She wanted her own son to get comfortable back into society. Even before Draco went to Azkaban, Hyperion was never fond of him. Draco reminded him what any sort of pureblood was like. 

A classist. 

Hyperion had hated when his daughter became his friend, especially being one of his closest friends. He was alright if she made friends with Theodore Nott, but Draco Malfoy was not the person he wanted to be in his daughter's life. It made him fear that his daughter was one more step closer to becoming infatuated in death eaters, even with the association of Theodore. However, the difference was that Draco was more open about his behaviour rather than Theo was quieter about it. 

"I thought she wasn't his friend anymore," Hyperion shook his head with a quick bark of laughter, "silly girl."

"They are friends still," Astoria recounted, withdrawing her eyes from her father and looking out to the large arched windows. 

Hyperion nodded on as he thought to himself. 

Did he think Draco Malfoy was a bad person? 

He was a kid after all in the business of death eaters, didn't he deserve a second chance? 

But he was also one of the youngest death eaters ever. 

When Draco was in Azkaban, Hyperion knew his daughters went ahead to visit Narcissa Malfoy who was under house arrest. With a husband and a son gone to Azkaban, she was living in a Manor all by herself. It was only Daphne at first, he understood as she was a friend of the son's, but Astoria also started to visit where she had no personal connections to her. When he asked, she only responded it was out of respect. Narcissa's house arrest ended a few months after both her husband and son were sent to Azkaban, she was seen in society once again. Nobody dared to look at her and talk to her till she was the one who got her position back into society. Although there were talks where Harry Potter, himself, had come in defense of her in court for saving him, nobody knew it was true or not. Harry had never denied or confirmed it. 

"Good wine tonight, your choice?" Hyperion asked. "Or, Dalby's?" 

_He changed the conversation._

Another thought went through Astoria's mind. She knew these days her father did not want to talk about reality yet. 

"It was mine, I thought it was a good choice for tonight." 

"Good, not _great._ "

"It is one of my favourites." Astoria stated, her lips primed. 

"You need to get better wine tastes." 

The two didn't start any more conversations with each other, it was no need to. Both of them were observers in their family. Hyperion decided to go to sleep after his third refill of wine, he bid goodnight to his daughter and called Dalby to clear the dishes. It was just like that now, barely a family as nobody anymore held any conversations. It would take much longer to fill an empty void in their home. 

She finished eating her dinner by herself as Dalby cleared her father's plate, his food was barely eaten. 

Many questions were running through her mind, mainly about her seventh year but also about the thought of Draco coming back. 

"He's an idiot." 

Daphne barged into the dining room, she tore off her cloak as the heat was rising inside of her. 

"As if he has changed." Daphne muttering along, she picked up Astoria's wine glass, "this is yours?"

Astoria nodded quickly as Daphne took a big gulp of the wine, finishing it. 

"What happened?"

Daphne slammed the wine glass on the table and stared with wide eyes, as she clenched her jaw. "I was given the cold shoulder all night, typical of him, typical Draco." 

"Maybe he was not expecting you to be there and it reminded him what happened in the past?"

"He clearly knew I was coming," Daphne shook her head. "Tsk, tsk this is typical of him. I thought Azkaban might have changed him a bit, you know, forget the past and move on. But, of course not, he wanted me to argue with him with his mother there."

Astoria was never scared of Daphne's quick anger. She learned throughout the years to steer off, something Blaise and maybe more men should learn better. 

She maintained her eye contact with Daphne and told her honestly, "you never did anything wrong, Daph." 

Daphne scoffed quietly and her eyes avoided Astoria, "I know I never did anything wrong. He should know I never done anything wrong, I was just protecting you." 

The last words were mumbled from Daphne. 

"How is he now?" Astoria wondered, twirling her fork around her plate. 

Daphne looked back up and sighed, "I feel bad for him. We all are trying to make the situation better, but he was uninterested with us and barely made any conversations." Daphne took a deep breath, as her perfect posture went down, and her shoulders slumped. She continued, "he is much skinnier than I thought he would be, and he is still keen on growing his hair out. It was curling around his neck. Narcissa is trying her best to have her son back but everyone is going to know soon that he is back. Let the riots begin then." 

Astoria leaned forward from her seat to pick up her wine glass from Daphne stole earlier, she summoned the wine bottle from the kitchen and a spare glass. Astoria placed the spare glass in front of Daphne who showed a genuine smile. 

"I remember some were happy he was sent to Azkaban." 

Daphne mimicked Astoria's body action before, she leaned in from her seat. " _Some?_ People hated him, Tori. Almost everyone who went to school with him was happy that he got sent to Azkaban, I don't blame them. He was a horrible person." She leaned back into her seat. "He only has us now and he doesn't even appreciate it." 

"Why did he get out earlier than the others?" Astoria asked. 

A question that pondered in her mind for a while. She couldn't help but wonder after those two weeks of silence. When Daphne told her the news, she was happy on the inside but also terrified. 

"Something about him being a young death eater and all that shit. As he was underage at the time, only being seventeen-years-old when the war ended, they thought he deserved a second chance. He might have been under his parent's influence and he did not have a proper guardian." 

_Parent's influence._

_Seventeen. He should be nineteen now._

_Second chance._

"Maybe, all of you being there reminded him of his past?" 

Daphne leaned back into her seat as she grabbed the wine bottle, spilling it all in her wine glass as Astoria's eyes observed Daphne's nonsense tonight. 

"Yeah, and he has to get used to it seeing us more." She took a sip of her wine, her eyes showed a gleam of deviltry as she continued. "But you know what I did?" 

Astoria tilted her head to one side while listening, "what did you do?"

"I invited Draco and the others for tea at our Manor tomorrow," Daphne smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

"Of course you did, Daph." 

Astoria's cheeks turned pink as Daphne continued to smirk. 

Daphne gulped the last bit of her wine, she stood up from her chair as she stood taller and straightened her skirt. 

"Well, goodnight Astoria. Let's see if that git shows up or not when I invited in front of his mother." 

As Daphne left the room, Astoria was left all alone in the dining room once again. This was the last month before going back to school and she wanted a family dinner with her father and sister present. Dalby entered the room to clear the dishes with the other house-elves, Astoria bid goodnight to the house-elves and left for her room for the night. Her cheeks were still burning pink, turning into a shade of red soon. 

Dalby recognises a lot of spots in the Manor where Hyperion or the daughters even knew, but Dalby also knew things about the Greengrass Family that they all try to deny themselves. 

Dalby knew Hyperion would have a hard time living without Audrey who was his everything. 

Dalby knew Daphne could not protect her sister all the time. There would have been a time where she would pick her family over her friends. 

Dalby knew Astoria's little crush on Draco Malfoy was not going anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and reading!  
> Tumblr: solairestar


	3. Chapter 3

“We all just had dinner last night together, why do we need to see each other again? It’s sort of stupid.”

“It’s not, you don’t understand, do you? Our group needs this or else I’m going to be stuck with you forever.”

Astoria seated herself on the sofa in the drawing room reading her book comfortably, Women, Art, and Power and Other Essays. It was after breakfast as her father left early and Daphne overslept, she quietly had her breakfast as she read quietly and planned out her day throughout for the time being. It was too quiet, even for Astoria’s liking, she always loved the quietness from time to time, but it reminded her how lonely the Manor was. She loved the chatter between Daphne and Blaise, it was always amusing for her to watch.

She heard Daphne and Blaise coming into the drawing room in their pajamas, Daphne’s blonde hair was tied into a low bun with strands loosening and Blaise rubbing his eyes and neck back and forth. Clearly, Blaise slept over, and knowingly Daphne would get away with their father absent in the mornings, it was easier to sneak Blaise out. It had been happening since post-fifth year where Blaise would sneak over during the break, although Daphne always thought Astoria would never know it was too obvious, and the pair weren’t as sneaky as they thought. But Astoria never understood the relationship between her sister and Blaise. They love to say it was always for fun and nothing else, but the two would not let go of each other.

“Well, I rather do something else,” grumbled Blaise, taking a seat across from Astoria’s sofa.

As Daphne took a seat beside her, Astoria edged closer to her side and bringing the blanket closer to her, rather than sharing it with her sister. She adapted back into her reading.

Daphne snapped her eyes to Blaise, crossing her arms across her chest.

“What would you like to do, Zabini?”

“Ouch, the surname?” Blaise fake gasped, placing a hand over his chest.

His eyes glinted with mischievous whereas annoyance glowed in Daphne’s.

“You know, we haven’t, _you know_?”

Astoria paused on reading and look briefly between Daphne and Blaise. Different reactions once again. Daphne gritted her teeth whilst Blaise was different, the former Slytherin merely smirk. Of course, there was still no understanding of this certain relationship. Nothing Astoria could understand.

Daphne picked up a pillow behind her and threw it at him aiming to hit him to which Astoria’s surprise, Blaise caught it and he burst into laughter.

Astoria opened her mouth to speak, but Daphne beat her to it, raising her hand, “don’t say a word.”

Her mouth snapped shut.

Daphne stood up before finding another pillow to throw at him.

“You can now leave.”

Blaise placed the two pillows behind him comfortably, he changed his position as he was squaring an ankle over one knee.

“Nah, I’m good,” Blaise said very loud and clear.

“You’re _unbelievable_ ,” Daphne scowled, leaving the room.

Blaise gaped, “Me? I’m _unbelievable_?” Blaise chuckled, "Tori, come on, I did nothing wrong, right?”

“Well, you wanted to have sex with her instead of trying to help her with tea today.”

Blaise tilted his head to the side and frowned, “of course, the Greengrass Sisters always sticking together.”

“She just wants the group to be back together,” Astoria said. “In normal conditions.”

“It’s not fair,” Blaise complained, his eyes narrowed. “It’s hard to get one night just with her without planning something really evil.”

Astoria raised an eyebrow and Blaise raised one as well, not a second later he surrendered his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, maybe not _evil_ , but she plans a lot of things and doesn’t have any more time for me. Let me give you some advice, okay? Do not ever have sex.”

“Interesting advice coming from a sex-crazed man,” Astoria nodded, tilted her head to one side while listening.

Blaise gasped.

“I’m not a sex craz – well,” Blaise’s forehead puckered before shaking his head. “ _No,_ I’m not a sex-crazed man!”

“What, you’re not a sex-crazed man?” Astoria shouted sarcastically.

“ _What, you’re not a sex-crazed man?_ ” Blaise mocked Astoria as his expression dulled.

Astoria rolled her eyes, pretended to ignore Blaise in the room, and returned to her reading.

“What’re you reading?” Blaise asked.

Astoria lifted the book, “Women, Art and Power and Other Essays.”

“Muggle book?”

Astoria nodded.

“Where did you get it from?”

“I got it as a gift from a friend?” Astoria answered. She saw Blaise lift a suspicious brow, she corrected herself, “ _female_ friend.”

“What’s it ‘bout?”

“Women artists and in art history,” Astoria said, without looking up from her book. As she continued reading, she paused and looked up to Blaise with her eyes lit up. “Do you want to hear some?”

Blaise grinned, “of course.”

***

Pansy Parkinson arrived.

Pansy Parkinson arrived with her shrill voice haunting the manor, listing demands to the house-elves to bring her stuff.

Dalby would be busy for the day.

Another friendship Astoria didn’t understand between her sister and Pansy. They weren’t the same people, or even Daphne was not part of Pansy’s squad of mean girls back in Hogwarts.

After reading in the drawing room, Astoria found a passion to paint today. Her agenda never included to paint today as she had little refills of paint left – but if it was in the moment, she would take it. She would take any inspirations she needed. Astoria remembered when she was little she often got lost in the manor as she wandered around a lot, she often saw spare rooms that were never used, also little hints given from Dalby. When she called out for Dalby to take her back, she tried her best persuasion with her father to give her an art room. Art became a passionate piece in Astoria’s life. Yet, Hyperion never understood muggle art in Astoria’s life.

The art room was quite small, not too big or anything. It was a hobby for Astoria as it was understood by Hyperion. It was lovely enough to have windows exhibiting the room, but other than the walls celebrated the colour of French sky blue. There were two wooden chairs, some easels both small and big – even small enough to fit on tables for her to work. There were two tables, one merely served to fill up paintbrushes, palettes, and with magic used in the drawers, it fitted all of the paint she needed. The other table was served as a spare, but it supplied for her canvases to lay on top. The room was surrounded by all of her artwork, others were in her room. Small ones filled up the wall and big ones leaned against the bottom of the wall. You could barely see the original colour that was once on the wall instead Astoria’s eyes see all the different shades of colour she painted.

As she was settled herself to paint, Astoria realised she had forgotten something. Her sketchbook.

 _Where did I put it?_ She thought.

Her room? Maybe it was in the drawing room? She rarely leaves it in the art room as she always leaves whenever she is done. Maybe, it was in one of the drawers?

She browsed through each of the drawers that were filled with paint, running her hands to the bottom of the drawers.

Astoria realised – Dalby knows everything.

“Dalby?”

No answer.

“Dalby?”

Once again, no answer.

 _Pansy,_ Astoria thought.

“Dalby?” She tried calling out once more for hope.

She marched out of the room, ignoring how much her ancestors on portraits were cursing at the noise she was making with the footsteps hardening against the floor. If Astoria knew Pansy had arrived, she and Daphne would be in the kitchen, gossiping like middle-aged women with nothing to do in the world but to judge.

Astoria made her way downstairs, disregarding Blaise calling her out as he came inside. She made her way to the kitchen entrance where she was greeted by Bippy, another kitchen house-elf, and asked her if she wanted her lunch now but simply declined. Astoria entered the kitchen finding Daphne and Pansy chattering amongst the kitchen house-elves working, both were leaning against a wooden table with drinks both in their hands.

“…And she’s already looking for a wife for her son.”

“A wife?”

“Yes, a wife for a former death eater.”

“Daph, where is Dalby?”

Astoria interrupted Daphne and Pansy, their eyes shifted to focus on the dark brown-haired woman with impatient features written over her face.

“He’s not answering me,” Astoria added, crossing her arms over her chest. Her point finger began to tap against her other arm.

Pansy smirked, “he’s busy getting me some things.”

A lot of people say Pansy Parkinson changed, not her appearance. She still kept her black, French bob haircut with the classic fringe as if she was still her third year, like when Astoria first met her. No, it was not her appearance. The now fashion designer, Pansy Parkinson, somehow became _tolerable_ for most people. After questioned by the Ministry for her father’s participation in the war, she escaped from England and returned in the earliest nineteen ninety-nine in the arms of another woman.

It was unbelievable. Nobody knew.

“Great.”

Astoria walked out of the room and was stopped by the tall, dark-skinned man before calling out her name. He was out of his pajamas and dressed appropriately for the afternoon, who knows if he keeps spare clothes in Daphne’s room, but Astoria would not be surprised.

“Yes, Blaise?”

“Honestly, you and Daphne look differently but have the same impatient habits,” Blaise said, grinning.

It was true. Astoria’s little impatient behaviour was the same as Daphne, only because wanting to follow her older sister around it became part of her later on.

“I’m a bit busy, Blaise,” Astoria huffed. “I’m trying to look for –”

“Your sketchbook?”

Blaise lifted the black sketchbook with Astoria’s initials written on the cover.

As Astoria was going to reach for them, Blaise raised his right arm that was holding the book. He held a smirk across his lips.

“I think you owe me an apology.”

“What for?”

“I called you earlier to tell you this _idiot_ left her book outside and you ignored me.”

Astoria looked dumbfounded, she wondered when Blaise called her or not. She was too busy trying to remember her sketchbook was and why Dalby was not answering her.

“Nope,” Astoria doubted herself. “Maybe you did?”

Blaise nodded slowly.

“Okay, fine, you did!” She once again tried to reach for her sketchbook, but he wouldn’t give it back. “I will call for Daphne, you git!”

Blaise immediately handed her sketchbook back, “you suck.”

Astoria stuck her tongue and immediately left to go back to her art room, flipping through the sketchbook to look for what she exactly wanted. She smiled to herself when she found the sketch she drew two nights before, even if her muggle paint needed a refill, it was enough for this sketch.

When she came back to her art room with the equipment she needed, she was no longer the only person occupying the art room. A tall, blond man stood there. From his clothes swallowing him inside, Astoria knew who it was. He was standing there in her art room. Why wasn’t he outside having tea with everyone else? With his hands placed behind him, he concentrated on each of the canvases as Astoria observed him. His eyes take a lot of time concentrating on each artwork. Astoria thought to herself that he wouldn’t be able to understand any of them as nobody does.

_Just go where you need to go, it’s your home._

She told herself, repeatedly.

_Avoid him, it’s fine. Others come in here as well to chat with her, why can’t he?_

_Oh, he barely talks to her._

Another thought went by as she started to walk to her station. When he heard footsteps, his eyes shifted to the entrance and smirked as soon as he saw who it was.

Astoria cleared her throat and brushed past him, “excuse me.”

“I didn’t know you spoke, Little Greengrass.”

Astoria dropped her sketchbook from the low voice following her and turned her heel to face _the Draco Malfoy_ standing in her art room. She tried to avoid his grey eyes before but this time it was irresistible. Daphne was right. This man was not the Draco she knew once back in Hogwarts – he was pale, almost ghost-like to where he was thin, incredibly thin. Instead of the mischievous glittering in his eyes from his much youthful days, it was the exhausted grey eyes with dark rings circling, replacing them. She missed his sixth-year haircut, instead, it was curling around his neck. But he seemed the same, _seemed_ , almost mirroring and holding onto the classic smirk of his.

_Little Greengrass._

That nickname was first mentioned in her first year when she came to Daphne needing some help with her Charms homework. Then, a third-year Draco called out ‘Little Greengrass’ in front of everyone, raising the heat in her cheeks. It bothered her a little bit, but other times it felt a little bit special. Now, screw the eleven-year-old Astoria, right now she thinks of it as teasing. Her crush back then for Draco was better when he didn’t speak at all.

Astoria was not sure how to respond to the remark. The two barely held any conversation with each other. She always stood behind Daphne when he was around, although because Daphne was intentionally standing in front of her.

He chuckled, “I didn’t mean to make you all mute.”

“You didn’t,” Astoria corrected, “I have other things on my mind.”

She summoned her sketchbook from the floor and returned to her station, grabbing a canvas from the pile of blank canvases, refusing to hear the footsteps following behind.

_Don’t turn around._

“You do your art by the way of muggles do?”

_Don’t turn around._

“Yes.”

“Why?”

_Don’t turn around._

“How else would I do it?”

She heard him sigh, “the magic way? The better _and_ real way.”

Astoria turned around, once again, to face him. She saw his grey eyes weren’t focusing on her, but on her art which surrounded the room. It was not the biggest room in the Greengrass Manor, Hyperion never understood Astoria’s fascination with painting. It was too messy, especially the muggle way. She was granted a room in the end after complaining to her mother, and Hyperion could never say no to Audrey easily. Draco’s hands were shoved into his pockets, observing each art. Finished and unfinished. Astoria could not tell if he had liked them or not, his features were blank.

“I think the muggle way seems much more real.”

He shifted his focus to her, as he raised an eyebrow. ‘Magic does seem better to do, and it is less time-consuming.”

“It seems real as if I’m doing it,” Astoria said, finishing off her sentence.

“Never heard a pureblood say that,” his eyes gleamed as the corners of his mouth turned up. “Definitely interesting.”

“What is interesting about a pureblood painting the muggle way?” Astoria asked.

“I don’t understand this painting.”

Ignoring the question, Draco picked up a small canvas amongst the big ones. The painting was too small on a canvas where the colours were too dominating, bold, and creating a diversion behind the real meaning. When Astoria got into at the earliest, she first drew the artwork in the black sketchbook she had in her hands. She thought it was too depressing in the sketchbook. Then, she painted it on a small canvas rather than on a big canvas she had multiples of.

“Well, from –”

“I don’t want an explanation,” Draco waved it off, shaking his head.

The muscles in her face tightened, as she gripped onto the sketchbook. “The why –”

“Draco, what are you doing here?”

Both Astoria and Draco turned their focus to the fruity voice at the doorway.

There stood Theodore Nott.

He was the replica of Draco Malfoy as people say – but sweeter in a sense, quieter and preferred quieter space. Both were raised in death eater families although had different outcomes at the end of the war. If Voldemort had won and continued, there was no doubt Theo would have become a death eater. He used to say – _next in line_ – as if it was a throne. And Draco knew it was nothing like a throne.

“Just came to see Little Greengrass’s paintings that _everyone_ was going on about,” Draco sneered, showing Theo the canvas he was holding onto.

Astoria’s cheeks turned pink.

Theo pointed his wand at the canvas from Draco’s hands and levitated to put it back in its place.

“Yes, it’s a _beautiful_ painting but Daphne planned a whole afternoon tea and has summoned me to look for you,” Theo said, walking closer to Draco but keeping a safe distance between both of them. “Instead of being seated outside in the wonderful weather, which _I_ also enjoy, you come to bother Tori in her art room.”

Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets, brows bumped in a scowl. “Fine.”

He strides past Theo and added, “see you, Little Greengrass.”

Theo returned his gaze to Astoria and gave her a cocky wink and confident smile, he raised his hand to wave her goodbye as he left the room, following behind Draco.

Astoria used her wand to set the easel for a new painting. She was in the mood before, working on new art. Yet, her thoughts, once again, was all about him. There were a few paintings there, only a few, that reminded her of him, not even Daphne noticed but could he? This was the time to paint, there won’t be any more time as it was her seventh year she has to attend.

Her first painting leaned against the wall, amongst all the big canvases, did Astoria want to hide her first artwork? She was never ashamed of any works she had painted in the past, all of them were rememberable to her and she loved them all. Why hide this one instead hung on the wall with the other small canvases that surrounded her room? Everyone hangs their first artwork. She remembered each stroke, lining bold colours to distract the viewers to what she really wants herself to see. The colours were bold and dominating. They say the art reflects the chaos inside the artist.

To others, it might perhaps be stunning but to Astoria, it drew to her a heartache. It was no longer looking depressing on paper like on the sketchbook. However, Draco was the first one to point out he didn’t understand the painting hers. Daphne, or her father, always complimented – see, colours were a distraction, but Draco wasn’t fazed from the colours. He was curious about the composition of the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**FORMER DEATH EATER DRACO MALFOY RELEASED FROM AZKABAN**

_By Rita Skeeter,_

_IT’S OFFICIAL!_

_Wizengamot has released the former death eater Draco Malfoy from Azkaban, although today is not his first day of release. According to an insider, it has been two weeks since Malfoy’s release. Officially, today is his first day being accepted back into society. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who didn’t serve imprisonment but her house arrest ended a few months after both her husband’s and son’s arrest. Her wand has given back to her._

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt releases an official statement regarding Draco Malfoy’s release:_

_“He was young during the time of the war, not of age to make his own decisions. We leave it to question whether or not it was his decision as to being part of Voldemort’s army in the second wizarding war. The Wizengamot recognises Draco Malfoy was still a child during the war.”_

_As for Lucius Malfoy, he will continue his time in Azkaban. There is no news of him returning or a trial being held for him._

_Now, should we welcome Draco Malfoy back?_

_What is he up to?_

Astoria stopped reading as she looked at the picture. Rita Skeeter used his picture of him from his first trial.

Compared to what he looked like now, he looked, somewhat, better there. His hair was shorter, like his sixth-year style. He was not as thin as he was now; he looked much more human. Although, his dark eye circles were forming. 

After a few days when the Battle of Hogwarts ended, Draco and his father got arrested for their participation as death eaters. Everyone was certain it was going to happen, but nobody knew when it was going to happen. They didn’t fight in the last battle, but they did lots worse, didn’t they? For starters, they witnessed a lot of deaths they could have prevented. And Lucius Malfoy has been with the wrong side for many years, and he was ultimately getting what he deserved. In the end, they sentenced Lucius to Azkaban with no trial. But Draco? 

Everybody wonders about his actions. 

There was no question to ask if he was a bad kid in Hogwarts, of course, he was. He was going to follow in his father’s footsteps, but nobody knew if he wanted to become a death eater, they just assumed. If they based your entire life on how you acted in school, when you were a child, they assumed _he was going to become like his father._

In his first trial, Wizengamot invited almost everyone to speak about him. There were a few teachers involved, but students who went to school with him. The Wizengamot supposed to have a random selection on who to invite to speak and provide evidence, but it was not random at all.

They invited Harry Potter himself first to speak. Specifically asked about how he was in Hogwarts, everyone knew the answer. But he didn’t speak. 

Then Hermione Granger. They asked her what sort of relationship she and Draco had in Hogwarts. All she said, ‘he was a Slytherin student’ and she ‘was a Gryffindor student’ and said nothing else. _As if they didn’t have any interaction at all._

They invited Neville Longbottom next. He also didn’t speak. 

The list went on, some spoke but gave little information.

Blaise received a letter from Draco almost a week after his arrest for all his friends to read. All it said, bluntly, to not speak at his trial. Astoria wondered if he sent letters to others - to Harry, Hermione, or Neville asking them to not speak at his trial. 

“That was a load of rubbish, right?”

Astoria snapped her eyes to Daphne walking into the drawing-room. 

“The tea you hosted?” Astoria smiled, folding the daily prophet and setting it beside her on the sofa. 

Daphne’s body stiffened at Astoria’s remark. “ _No_ , the daily prophet about Draco.” 

“I didn’t read on,” Astoria said, “well, Skeeter is always rubbish on what she’s writing.”

“Especially on who, baseless rumours all the time,” Daphne hummed. 

During Daphne’s fourth year, Hermione Granger was not the only person Rita Skeeter targeted for certain relationships, but Daphne as well. Outside of Slytherin, people would observe Daphne as reserved to herself and non-talkative, but to her friends, they knew she was a little wild. There were moments where she may have hooked up with many people, but nothing official for Skeeter to write as if they were a couple. But of course, that is how Skeeter made it seem in the fourth year. Boy to another boy. If people believed Hermione was Harry’s girlfriend, they would have believed Daphne was nothing but a slut as well. 

Although based on rumours only. 

“Blaise left?” Astoria asked, suddenly. 

Daphne shrugged. 

“I think so.” 

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Daphne nodded, “I don’t know if I saw him leave or he’s just hanging around the kitchen.”

“Does he live here now?”

“I don’t know.”

Astoria rested her chin in her palm, “what do you mean _you_ don’t know?”

“He’s here all the time, isn’t he?”

“ _No_ ,” Astoria said, exaggeratedly, “he’s not here enough.”

Daphne looked up, opened her mouth, then closed it again. 

Astoria’s eyes gleamed. 

“Oh gee, you must like him a lot, do you?”

Daphne’s mouth fell open, “I do not!”

Astoria raised a brow. 

“It’s a casual fling between us, Tori!”

Daphne stormed out of the drawing-room, stomping in along her way. Astoria followed quickly behind, although not too far away, tripping over herself and leaving the manor filled with her laughter. The two house-elves who were cleaning, hurried and rushed out of the hallway as Daphne was swearing her heart out. Astoria followed Daphne up the stairs and through the hallway to Daphne’s bedroom, still unable to control her laughter. 

“Leave me alone!” Daphne shouted before slamming her door. 

Astoria continuously knocked on the door and was sure multiple things had exploded in her bedroom, hearing vases break. Astoria had her wand with her, but Daphne cast a charm that no one can enter her bedroom, which would be useless to cast the alohomora spell. 

“I swear the Greengrass sisters have the same anger, short-tempered and a bulging vein popping out of your forehead.” 

Astoria’s attention turned to Blaise striding to her as he grinned. 

“What is she angry about now?” Blaise began knocking on the door. “Daph, I think I left my wand in there!” 

“Are you two going out?” Astoria asked, instantly.

Blaise stopped knocking and stared at her with his eyes widened in alarm.

“Uh... um.” 

“Don’t answer that!” Daphne yelled from the other side of the door. 

Blaise licked his lips nervously, trying to find an answer. There was a simple answer—they never had the conversation of taking things further. Everything was for fun since the fifth year.

Astoria leaned on the doorframe and folded her arms. 

“No, no, no we’re not,” Blaise answered, nodding to himself, assuring himself with the answer. 

Astoria leaned on the doorframe and folded her arms.

“Do you like Daphne?” 

“Do I what?” squeaked Blaise. He glanced nervously between Astoria and Daphne’s door. “You know what, keep my wand, Daph!” Blaise walks backwards, “I’ll come back later.” 

Astoria laughed as she watched Blaise leave the hallway before calling for Dalby. 

“The poor guy left!” 

Astoria heard the door unlock and opened by a jumpy Daphne, Astoria bit the insides of her cheek to stop from laughing at the state of her older sister. Daphne poked her head out as her eyes widened and a pink blush was forming to both of her cheeks as she was looking side to side at the ends of the hallway. After confirming with herself that a certain dark skin wizard wasn’t around, it surprised Astoria as Daphne dragged her inside the bedroom. 

Both of them spent the rest of the evening talking about whatever they needed it to say. _Well_ , mostly Daphne talked, and Astoria listened. As Hyperion thought countless times before, his daughters don’t share many similarities which include how their bedrooms designed. Both of the daughters share a hallway; a corner from the staircase is Daphne’s bedroom, whereas Astoria’s at the end of the hallway. Daphne prides herself in objects that represent Slytherin, not green and silver as she doesn’t love the colours, but her room surrounds by dark colours such as dark brown and black. In contrast to Astoria, her room surrounds by lighter colours of brown to beige. Both rooms complement each other. 

“He’s going out with another woman tomorrow night.” 

Astoria was resting her head on Daphne’s lap as she was leaning back on her bed’s frame. 

“Didn’t you go out with a Muggle?” Astoria asked as the thought puzzled her.

“I regret that,” Daphne said, sounding disappointed. Astoria heard her sigh and continued, “but that was sort of one-night stand type. This is a _date_ that stupid Parkinson set him up with.”

Astoria shot up from her position and was on her knees as she faced her sister, as confusion dawned on her face.

“So, you two can sleep with other people, but you two can’t date?”

“Yes,” Daphne nodded.

“Not even with each other?”

Daphne nodded.

Astoria squinted, “it makes no sense.”

“It does.”

“How?”

“If we’re sleeping with other people, it’s nothing official. Although, if we go on dates, it means it’s official.”

“What if he sleeps with this woman tomorrow night while on the date?”

“It’s still a date,” Daphne said, shaking her head, “it still means official.”

Astoria thought about what Daphne was saying. 

_Blaise and Daphne._

Both of them belong to the same circle of friends and both afraid of becoming an official couple, thinking it would lead to them to fall out of love and ruin the dynamic. They’re not afraid of commitment, but just to each other. They can pretend they don’t have feelings for each other and try to admit that it’s all for fun. 

Although everyone also pretends to not see what Blaise and Daphne see for themselves. 

One of them goes on a date, their ‘fun’ is all over. 

Astoria hopes that her love life won’t be like that. 

“It still makes no sense to me,” Astoria stared, “sleeping and dating, wouldn’t it be the same thing?” 

Daphne gave a half-smile. It was almost rueful. 

“We never talked like this before, have we?” Daphne pointed out, “when we were younger.” 

“Yeah, because we were close when we were kids, weren’t we?” Astoria deadpanned, cocked her head left. 

Memories flashed by both Daphne’s and Astoria’s mind when they were younger. Astoria used to run to her mother whenever Daphne would not play with her. Or, when Daphne would return from Hogwarts, she was more interested to be with her friends rather with her sister. 

Now, it was all different. Their relationship changed when Daphne realised how much she needed to be the older sister for Astoria and protect her - the last wish from their mother. She failed a few times, but she got better at it. Due to war, both Greengrass Sisters became closer. 

“Then, how long will you be doing this whole _sleeping with Blaise?”_ Astoria asked, reclining herself next to Daphne. She rested her head on Daphne’s shoulder. 

“I have to soon, don’t I?” Daphne answered, sorrow-filled her tone. “I have to, but I don’t want to at the same time.”

 _I hope this would never happen to me,_ Astoria thought to herself. 

*******

The next morning Astoria woke up with uneasiness in her heart. There were two more weeks left for her to go back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh and final year. It also would be the first time to go to Hogwarts without Daphne as well.

Both Daphne and Blaise redid their seventh year together without Theo and Pansy, and Draco sent to Azkaban. It was understandable for Theo and Pansy to not return. Almost everyone hated the Slytherins when everyone returned to Hogwarts—it included the Greengrass Sisters in the hatred, even they didn’t have any direct link to death eaters. Daphne didn’t consider herself close to Draco as much as Blaise and Pansy were, but since she was a Slytherin and in the same social circle, she was part of the hatred. All three—Astoria, Daphne, and Blaise—stuck together throughout the first semester back.

The hatred went down after a while when each person had realised the war was over and they needed house unity. This is when Hermione Granger made it all happen. As someone who is a muggle-born, they targeted for her blood status, she somehow made peace between houses happen. After all, she is the brightest witch of her age which Astoria admires her for. As for surprise, Hermione became close to Daphne, which Astoria could not get her mind to understand how it happened.

August started differently this year than the year before. During that time, people were still mourning over their losses and it still felt real for everyone that they lost their loved ones, especially with Daphne and Astoria weren’t expecting the loss of their mother. Nobody’s summer wasn’t gleaming in the light colours of blue or the bright yellow shining. It all felt sorrow and gloom. However, this year’s August was filling with a little more of love than misery. Astoria felt the warmth of light vibrant colours as they shined and given smiles to the ones who had lost a part of their soul the year before.

Astoria made her way downstairs, tripping over her step and almost missing a step on the stairs to the dining room. She found Daphne already seated. Daphne did not notice Astoria seated herself in front of her as she was unfocused, making a note of several things down on parchment with her quill.

“You’re up early?” Astoria asked, sounding surprised.

Daphne was never the one to wake up early for anything, even as a child, and now on the way to her adulthood. If she needed to wake up early, she alternates to never going to sleep at all, which happens not as often. Although Astoria was the same. She somehow found herself the same as her sister’s habits. Early mornings didn’t feel like it’s an actual time, it felt like an alternative time. As Astoria was reading a muggle book one time, it said often you would find inspirations in the early mornings with no distractions. Astoria did that. She had woken up early and painted, but it felt all different.

_An alternative time._

But Astoria remembered Daphne clearly went to sleep last night as Daphne kicked her out of the room.

“Hm,” Daphne mumbled, rubbing her eyes back and forth. She was blinking owlishly to keep her eyes open and munching on her toast, although missing a few times to where her mouth was, and a few of her blonde strands were in the way.

“Ah, you never went to sleep,” Astoria corrected to herself as she picked her utensils up. She knew Daphne was not listening.

There was no point in having short-talk to her as she wouldn’t respond.

Astoria sat quietly eating her breakfast as she kept glancing on what kept Daphne busy and focused. Yet again, making any sort of plans wasn’t Daphne’s forte. There was something else that is happening on her own which kept her awake all night.

“Did father leave already?”

“Yeah,” Daphne answered without taking her eyes off the parchment.

“What’s your plans for today?”

“Killing Pansy,” Daphne monotones. Her eyes glued sharply on the parchment. “You?”

“Sadly, I do not have any murder plans on my agenda for today, but I think I’m going to go to the muggle city to buy some paint.”

“Okay,” Daphne mumbled, scribbling down more stuff. “You need to go to Gringotts to transfer galleons to muggle money.”

“I think I have some spare,” Astoria noted.

Daphne nodded along, “you always do.” 

Both of them returned to silence before Daphne called Dalby for more ink.

Following Monday morning, Astoria did thought she had enough muggle money to buy paint supplies, but she didn’t. In the muggle world, it seemed it was more expensive as her galleons were getting transferred to muggle pounds. Daphne was right, she needed to go to Gringotts Bank, which meant stopping in Diagon Alley first. She wasted half an hour of the night before planning her day and didn’t check the count of her muggle money.

“Dalby!” Astoria called out, tying her hair into a low bun for the day.

Dalby appeared not a second later. He nodded for Astoria to continue speaking.

“What is Daphne up to today?”

“Dalby doesn’t know,” he responded, hanging his head low.

Astoria sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, “you really don’t know?”

“Dalby is sorry! Dalby doesn’t want his Misses upset!” Dalby piped up, his eyes were pouting.

Astoria gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, Dalby,” Astoria said, “I will be off to Green and Stone today. I will be first stopping in Diagon Alley.”

Dalby nodded vigorously, “Dalby wants to know what to serve for lunch?”

“Um,” Astoria hesitated, “I might not be back for lunch.”

Dalby nodded and disappeared. 

Astoria grabbed her cloak and made sure she had her wand in her cloak’s pockets or else Gringotts won’t allow her the access to the Greengrass Vault. Hyperion changed the protection many times before settling with the wand check instead. It was easier. She made her way downstairs, continuously checking her wand in her cloak’s pocket, and tripped over of her own step. The yelp from Astoria’s voice surprised a house-elf through the hallway, quickly hiding behind a table.

“Sorry, Tokky!”

She shouted running down the stairs and Tokky, shaking his head aggressively, came out of his hiding spot.

Astoria still had to use the floo network to travel to Diagon Alley, but it was only more year for her to get her apparition licence; it would be easier to use for travel, but she still preferred using the floo. Even though Hogwarts had given lessons for the sixth years on how to apparate, and she always promises to Salazar, and she practised a lot but always had a bad balance intact. As Blaise was almost everywhere with Daphne, which meant he was over a lot, he sure teased her a lot about her balance. She didn’t pass her test, however, didn’t feel upset about it. It was just an apparition licence, she can always get it later. It felt like a waste of money, although.

 _Shut your eyes and elbows tucked in_ , Astoria thought to herself. She grabbed some powder as she stepped inside the fireplace and called out for ‘Leaky Cauldron’.

Not an almost second later, she arrived in Leaky Cauldron, the pub of Diagon Alley. Astoria stepped out of the fireplace, patting the powder off of her clothing, and waved a hello over to Tom. The last time she was over in Leaky Cauldron, Astoria heard he was going to retire soon- which meant it was the end of an era of Tom being the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron. He worked there for so long but deserved the retirement after everything.

Walking around the pub to get to the door, Astoria noticed the pub’s crowd was not friendly as usual; it felt a bit of strange. Everyone could not make eye contact with each other, they were avoiding something or someone, maybe. A few people gave Astoria a tremulous smile, throwing Astoria off in what was happening in the pub. They all looked uncomfortable.

It wasn’t until Astoria reached for the door that someone called her name out.

“Tori!”

A familiar voice yelled out through the crowd.

She turned around to face the familiar voice. She turns to see a tall, bronzed man with the dark hair. Modestly dressed well in clothing for summer. He was sitting down with his right arm raised, waving to her, and his entire face lit up when he saw Astoria.

_Blaise._

And her eyes followed to the other one next to Blaise. The other tall, pale man with the blond hair sitting next to him. He dressed like he was in too many layers, an outer coat that it’s only for outside rather inside, and inappropriately to wear inside. It was basic manners. His arms weren’t waving like Blaise’s but folded across his chest and a vein was popping out in his neck, although maintained a dull expression over his features.

_Draco._

Blaise continued out calling her name, gesturing for her to come over. A couple next to their table was giving dirty looks to Blaise and Draco, especially, and Astoria for a loud noise. Her cheeks turned pink as she hurried to their table, and a helpless smile spread across her lips to the couple next to them.

“Come, come, come sit with us,” Blaise said, sounding cheerful. _Doesn’t he have a date tonight that he should get ready for?_

_Butterbeer, of course._

Blaise pulled up a chair for Astoria to sit in front of the duo. She took the seat but accidentally hitting her ankle against one of the legs of the chair.

“There’s no Theo today?” Astoria asked, an obvious nervous overtook her tone. She kept her cloak close on her, there’s no point in taking off as it was a quick talk with the two.

“Do you see him?” Draco answered before Blaise did, which surprised both Astoria and Blaise.

Blaise nudged Draco in the elbow.

“What?” Draco looked over to Blaise, raising an eyebrow. “She asked a stupid question.”

 _Would it be bad for him to smile once in a while?_ Astoria thought, the heat raising through her neck. _How can a sweetheart like Blaise be friends with him?_

“What are you two up today?” She asked a different question, hoping for Blaise to answer.

“Well, when Draco was in Azkaban, I made him promise that he’ll do anything with me when he gets out. _Anything_ ,” Blaise beamed. “And he thought he wasn’t getting out soon, which he did after all, and now he stuck with a Blaise-day.”

The way Blaise was smiling was like a first-year Hogwarts student receiving their wand for the first time.

He ordered Astoria a butterbeer as well, which she thanked him for.

“And Theo couldn’t make it,” Blaise added, with the addition of Draco rolling his eyes.

“He’s shagging some girl, that’s why.”

“This is the first stop?”

“Yes, first of _many_ ,” Blaise answered Astoria, both of them ignoring Draco’s comment before. “I didn’t people would be, y’know, weird about _him_.”

“What, no one stopped him entering the pub?” Astoria chuckled to herself.

Draco stared at Astoria. She couldn’t make out if he was okay with her being there or if he was mad that she was there. _How can someone manage dull expression for so long?_

“Did you expect me to get banned from places?”

“N-no, I just thought-”

“What are you up to, Tori?” Blaise cut in the conversation, thankfully, shot a glare to Draco which Draco turned a cold eye on him.

“Uh, just going to Gringotts Bank and then off to Green and Stone in muggle city.”

“Oh,” Blaise said, as a smile dangled on the corner of his lips, “you have nothing going on. You can spend the day with us.”

“W-what?” Astoria blinked, “didn’t you hear me?”

“You can do those things any other day,” Blaise waved a dismissive hand. “C’mon, Blaise-day, sounds fantastic, doesn’t it?”

Draco’s brows bumped together in a scowl and drum his fingers on the table, turning to face Blaise, “I don’t think she wants to come.”

“Of course she does, we need a third person anyways now that Theo chose not to be here.”

Astoria snorted of the idea Theo ditching the boys’ day out.

Blaise put up one finger for both Draco and Astoria to see, “he’s dead to us at this moment for ditching us for a girl, who does that?”

A second finger, especially pointing to Astoria, “and, you’re coming with us. No questions.”

“Why do we need a third person?” Draco groaned, hung his head back. “This day is already torture.”

Astoria glanced between Draco and Blaise, as both returning a glare to each other. She thought to herself she should’ve picked a different place to come in through the floo, or at least have gotten Dalby to have her taken to Diagon Alley. But he hates Diagon Alley for some reason.

When other wizards and witches enter Leaky Cauldron, they all seem to notice the unfriendly atmosphere. Astoria watched as their eyes followed to the one specific blond wizard and she watched them go in disgust. She noticed Draco notices the frowns he has been receiving, but his expressions don’t change at all. Although Astoria, herself, was getting frustrated with how many people would come in and out with seeing Draco, she shifts her chair to be more in covering Draco’s angle. She can try. She is tall herself, but not tall as Draco. It was worth a try. After shifting her chair, she caught the sight of Draco staring at her.

“First of all, we only started the day. Second, I don’t want to be with you all day only, you’re too much to be with already.”

“Don’t you have a date tonight, Blaise?” Astoria asked, anticipating the answer.

Blaise grins, “oh dear sweet Daphne told you? That is brilliant.”

“What is?”

“He paid Pansy to say that she got him a date in front of Daphne,” Draco said. His grey eyes studied Astoria very well, surprising himself that he was staring at her intentionally.

“You paid Pansy?!” Astoria gasped, her mouth fell open.

Blaise nodded, “and now you cannot say anything to your sister about it.”

Blaise thought about if Daphne knew the whole date fiasco was all a charade, she would have killed him for it.

Both Astoria and Draco watched Blaise as fear crossed his face and his muscles stiffened.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of Greengrass?”

“You would be too,” gulped Blaise. “I mean, Greengrass women are scary when they’re angry.”

Finishing his sentence, Blaise nodded over to Astoria.

One of Astoria’s worst traits, she got off from Daphne was her anger.

Astoria rolled her eyes, “you’re overreacting.”

“Am I? Am I, Tori?”

“Yes.”

Blaise drank the last of his butterbeer and slammed the glass on the table.

“We should start our Blaise-day.” Blaise reminded the two, standing up and summoning his coat. “I’ll be outside and expecting you to follow.”

Blaise left, leaving Draco and Astoria at the table. Both of them watched Blaise leave Leaky Cauldron, although turning once back, lifting his left hand and pointing, or tapping like there’s a watch there. Timing for both of them to come out.

Astoria badly needed to go to Gringotts Bank to exchange for muggle currency and to go to Green and Stone for more paint. She turned her focus to Draco, who was avoiding her, and there was no luck there.

Draco had suddenly gotten up from his seat and let out a sigh, “there’s no escaping this, Little Greengrass. Let’s go.”

Surprised by his words, Astoria turned stiff.

“W-what?”

“I said, let’s go and have this stupid Blaise-day. He’s going to need it since your sister is planning to kill him.”

Astoria nodded and hurried after him, smiling to herself. _There’s a decent conversation, sort of._

Both Draco and Astoria reached outside of Leaky Cauldron and stood in Diagon Alley. Both of their shoulders touching each other as Astoria edging closer to Draco, trying to leave some space for other wizards and witches to get through.

As they found Blaise, his body lost its stiff posture and slumped when he was adjusting his coat.

“Oh thank Merlin, I was starting to think I was standing here by myself like a swot for a long time,” he said, chuckling heartily. He stood in between of the two, grabbing both of their arms. “Now you two, let’s have a Blaise-day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your kudos!   
> I sort of want to change the title of the book to "Body Talk" instead of "Butterfly".   
> I might change it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Mentions of drugs

**Tuesday 17th August 1999**

Clouds can build any imagination, can they? From the vibrant sky, her eyes trailed along with the perfect line-up, shaping themselves into imaginative objects. Through in and out, she could see the boat, rabbit, or a house. It was all shaped in perfect harmony. In a second, a white-edged cloud tumbled in between the boat and rabbit, destroying the image.

She remembers the memories of her laying down with Daphne in her backyard and pointing out what they could find in the sky. She loved the simpler times.

A confused Astoria shifted her focus from the window onto Blaise, who was lying back on the sofa, pondering. Three of them arrived at Blaise’s home, straight away from Leaky Cauldron. Neither Astoria nor Draco knew what he planned for them.

Her eyes searched around his home. His mother owned it, promising to young Blaise it’ll be his one day. Since he was eighteen years old, Blaise had it since. Other than family money, this home was one present he wanted. A home he created intended for a family in the future. A family of his own.

There’s a saying that goes in order Astoria heard multiple times – courtship, marriage, home, and last family. Blaise had done the complete opposite, he created a home first. He knew what his dream home for his family was from the start, filling with rich and velvety, but comfort at first. Both Draco and Astoria walked in old-fashioned and picturesque yet modern, confining themselves with a much more peaceful environment. The smell was too strong for Draco; he was not used to it. Almost too much alike of gardenia. Though Astoria was used to it.

At first, Astoria believed Draco would never welcome her to his home, although she was. The two became close, brother and sister alike.

Astoria tilted her head. A look of puzzle crossed her features, eyeing the one man.

“We’re spending this adventurous day in your home?”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Astoria jolted from the voice behind, at full tilt snapped her attention to the tall man who stood behind her. Her eyes darted to his outer coat as if his parents raised him unmannerly and impolite. She remembered the harsh comments that came from Mrs Malfoy at one time for putting her elbows on the table. Even in the comfort of his own friend’s home, he still doesn’t take the coat off?

Astoria had realised his grey eyes pierced into her own. Searching for something, or anything? A secret she has longed to keep? Her skin hummed a bitter air brushed through, sending shivers over her skin.

Without a saying word to him, she marched over to Blaise.

“Blaise, can I please leave? I have a lot to do.”

Annoyed at the comment, Blaise turned from his unfocused pondering over to the woman shadowing him.

“No, we’re leaving soon,” Blaise said. He leaned forward and folded his hands over his knees, “remember, this entire day is Blaise-day.”

“I’ll try my best to get Theo?” Astoria suggested. A look of unsure crossed.

Blaise didn’t take it for granted.

“Tori, you’ve already said yes.”

“When have I? I was doubting when I came out of Leaky Cauldron and was dragged by you to your home,” Astoria stated. “Don’t make me bring Daphne into this.”

Blaise burst out laughing, although Astoria could hint at a little nervousness in his laughter. He could spend all his time with her, but Daphne still scares him, nonetheless.

“C’mon, don’t be like that.”

“I will tell Daphne on you.”

“What’re you five?” Draco huffed. His gaze didn’t leave the windows where Astoria was looking at the sky before.

Both Astoria and Blaise ignored him, continuing with their conversation. Draco rolled his eyes, not bothered being included.

“It’s the only thing you ever have on me but never tried doing. It’s simple, you do nothing.”

Astoria stood straighter, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Then, I’ll tell her the part of you lying to her about the whole date? I’ll tell her how you made it all up just to scare her, and the fact you also paid Pansy.”

Blaise didn’t know what to believe.

Will she tell her older sister?

Or would she not?

Daphne had become the second mother to Astoria ever since Audrey died, and their relationship drastically changed. It was to where Theo was out of the picture for Daphne’s rants.

Blaise stood up from the sofa, staring down at Astoria.

“You’re bluffing.”

“I am not,” Astoria disagreed.

Astoria heard a pair of footsteps creaking over the wooden floor, heavy footsteps. She heard a deep sigh; he was close enough already.

“You know what, take her to Green and Pea's on the way?” Draco suggested. He wasn’t behind this time, taking a step in front of her.

“Green and Stone,” Astoria corrected him, a hint of annoyance in her tone failed Draco smirking. Although she was avoiding him as she stared downward.

“Yeah, yeah, there!” He waved it off, rolling his eyes.

Astoria thought about it. She only needed to go to Green and Stone for the day and it was one shop she needed, Blaise can take her there. Both Blaise and Draco knew how to apparate and it would be quicker.

Astoria turned her attention to Blaise and gave him a cheerful smile, “will you?”

Unlike Astoria, Blaise wasn’t thinking about it. He was doing something else, his eyes weren’t moving or blinking. Astoria knew what it was straight away.

Both of them stared each other down.

No blinking involved.

A contest.

“For fuck’s sake,” Draco grumbled, running his hands through his hair as he stepped away from the adults acting like children.

Between Astoria and Blaise, a staring contest had become their style of competition and communication. Both of them found the price of winning a childish game thrilling, as the winner gets to do what they wanted and the loser either has to go with it or do the latter. Astoria had lost most of the times, but this time she was determined. When Blaise won against her multiple times, he found winning the best feeling ever. He loved this game. And Blaise hated anything involving Astoria and the art world, where she could be stuck in one shop filled with everything she loves, and he is forced to ‘babysit’ her. She could be stuck there for over five hours and not notice, and buy the entire supplies if she wanted to.

In the other world, Draco couldn’t believe he was watching his best friend act like a five-year-old. Draco knew Blaise was winning, he had to use magic if his eyes wouldn’t tear up this far long whereas _Little Greengrass_ was beginning to. Did he feel pity for her? Blaise dragged her with his nonsense for the day.

At the moment, Astoria could feel Draco was staring at her, purposefully.

 _Of course, he’s a friend to Blaise and would like to see me lose,_ Astoria thought to herself.

“For fuck’s sake, Blaise!” Draco groaned, snapping his fingers in front of Blaise, who lost his concentration.

“What the fuck?!”

Astoria’s mouth fell open.

“Wh-wait, I won?” Her hand quickly flew up to cover, a soft giggle came out as her eyes widened. “I won?”

“No, no, no, no!” Blaise whinged. “Draco distracted me!”

“It doesn’t matter I won,” Astoria squealed, sticking her tongue out. “I won, I won, I won!”

Blaise’s brows bumped into a scowl, “it doesn’t count!”

“It does! I won, and now we can stop at Green and Stone.”

“Ten minutes max.”

Astoria stopped her celebration.

“Wh-what?” She wide-eyed stared at Blaise’s comment, slack-jawed.

“Ten minutes max,” Blaise repeated, “we got an entire day for ourselves.”

“No, no, no, no…” Astoria kept on repeating. “If this is about last November how I kept you outside in the cold, you need to get over it.”

“You were in there for three hours, it was reaching four. The shop owners were thinking you were stealing.”

“It doesn’t matter, I won the game and we get to stay there for as long as I want,” Astoria argued. She defiantly placed her hands on her hips.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Blaise muttered, rubbing his neck.

The two men looked fixedly at Astoria as she was tapping on her foot, adjusting her hands from her hips to in front and then to crossing them across her chest. Draco noticed she wanted to yell, specifically at Blaise, and possibly punch him. He couldn’t help but smile from the past when she was six, trying her best to punch him. If she couldn’t do it back then, she could do it now. Astoria was tall herself, his grey eyes followed from her head to toe. _When did she have the time to grow?_ Yeah, she was tall herself but was dealing with taller men.

“Just take her to fucking Green and Peas,” Draco muttered, slightly holding onto Blaise’s arm.

“It’s Green and Stone!”

“No, it’s Blaise-day!”

Both Astoria and Blaise shouted over each other.

Astoria inhaled a sharp breath, uncrossing her arms. “I’ll spend the entire day with you if you just take to me Green and Stone or else I am walking out the door.”

“Another contest?”

“No, I won.”

“Yeah, I don’t care about that cause Draco distracted me,” Blaise said, pointing to Draco. “I want another contest.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Astoria sighed, “I won’t tell Daphne about the whole fake date.”

Blaise looked up with a gleam in his eyes.

“You’re bluffing?”

Astoria shook her head, “I am not, I won’t ever tell her.”

“Really?”

Astoria nodded, with Blaise taking a hold of her hand and Draco’s as well.

“Let’s go, then!” Blaise cheered.

***

It was weird at first, but every time she sees the Green and Stone sign, she falls in love more.

Astoria, Draco, and Blaise arrived in an alley close to the shop. Both Blaise changed his and Draco’s clothing to match muggles, Astoria was fine with herself as chose a short-sleeved, long dress to wear for the day. She wanted to tell both men they were fine with what they were wearing before, but Blaise has inexperience of matching muggle clothing better, and so the different shades of blue, green, and orange had come along. She shut her mouth.

It didn’t take a while for Blaise to realise how ridiculous they looked, turned it back to their regular clothing. Blaise had lighter materials on, but Draco wore thicker materials, Blaise must have cast a cooling charm on for him.

Before leaving for Green and Stone, Astoria asked Blaise to take her to Gringotts first. Both Blaise and Draco cursed under their breath. It was clearly becoming an Astoria-day. Arriving at Gringotts, everyone had the same reactions to seeing Draco as in Leaky Cauldron – unfriendly and unwelcomed. Everyone wanted to curse at him.

“You get fifteen minutes,” Blaise told her, adjusting his wand inside his jacket.

“Twenty-five.”

“Twenty.”

“Thirty.”

“Twenty-five.”

Astoria grinned, “I guess, I can work with that,”

“What the hell are Green and Peas?”

“ _Green and Stone_ ,” Astoria corrected for the third time. “It’s a muggle shop for art supplies.”

“She’s in love with the stupid place,” Blaise grumbled, with Draco scrunching his nose hearing the word ‘muggle.’ Surely, he still believes wizarding art was much better. There was no point in wasting money like this.

Astoria entered the shop with Blaise following behind, seeing a glimpse of Draco closely following. It had to be nice for him, a refreshing moment. Nobody here knows who he is, nobody would kick him out.

The building merely loved to show colours all around the shop – with blue, green, red, and yellow splattering all around inside the shop. They decorated the outside in green, with a black title written **‘GREEN AND STONE,’** big and bold for anyone to find it. She remembered the arch windows were first in white, almost dull like, but later coloured in black.

Astoria entered the shop with Blaise following behind, seeing a glimpse of Draco closely following behind. It had to be a nice, refreshing moment for him. Nobody here knows who he is. The building merely loved to show colours all around the shop – with blue, green, red, and yellow splattering all around the shop.

Twenty-five minutes did not matter anymore when Blaise was distracted by a female employee, or he was distracting the female employee. She could take her time.

She filled her basket with acrylic paint, more and more as much as she could. Although, she noticed she might have put too much. Passing the watercolour section, she had always made mistakes with them and thought to never try again.

There were few small sketchbooks left on the shelves, the black ones especially. Who knows when she can come back to the shop when Hogwarts was starting soon?

She grabbed one before going to the counter. 

“Don’t you already have one?”

She turned around. Why is he always behind her?

“What?”

“The black one you’re holding, don’t you already have one?” He asked her. “You know that little black book of yours had some interesting sketches in there.”

“You looked inside of my artbook?!”

“It’s interesting how you sketch things in there and when you paint, you take the real meaning out and change it.”

“You had no – ”

“I couldn’t look any further, Greengrass, Blaise took it off my hands. You really shouldn’t leave your stuff around.”

Astoria felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Draco continuously looked in her direction. He grinned, the typical Malfoy smile, and she snapped her head away, heading for the checkouts. Even though Astoria could feel his eyes still on her.

Draco did not know why he had done that.

He remembered he only got through the first page of the black book before Blaise took it off her hands. Everything else seemed like a blur to him afterwards.

Everything about art seemed to bore him, wanting to leave. Few people glance at him from his time being. What did they know about him here as well? Do they know what he has done?

He was standing at the corner of the shop before realising he constantly had been checking his pockets before placing his hands back inside.

Stealing. They think he’s stealing.

Nothing to do with being a Malfoy.

Draco’s gaze turned from time to time, women repeatedly giving him a small smile back but his featured remained unbothered. He had kept his expression blank. Draco turned to the window behind, his eyes followed two people across the street in an alley. Knowingly exactly what was happening, he checked his pockets. Once again, he checked his pockets. And another once again, he checked his pockets.

Remembering from Hogwarts, Theo had once said, _‘muggles do it better and stronger,’_ and he did not believe him. Maybe it’s time. Something stronger is what he has been looking for. He hurried out the door, causing a slam on the door.

The door slam caught few people in the shop’s attention but also Astoria’s attention where she saw a familiar blond haired running out the door, running across the street. Blaise’s focus was somewhere else, typically bothering the employee still, had not realised his friend ran out.

_He can’t go anywhere, not even apparate. Where is he going?_

Thoughts ran through her mind.

“Miss?”

Astoria turned her focus from the window back on the employee, handing her bag with supplies. From another last check – he was talking to two men, dressed in baggy clothing, and _we're already dealing with another person._

As if he would associate himself with them.

An aristocrat turning himself to death that easily.

“Thank you,” Astoria said, giving a warm smile.

One more check. He’s still talking with them.

“Done now?” Blaise’s voice surprised her. “Took you forty minutes instead of twenty-five as we agreed.” 

Does Blaise even see what his friend is doing?

“Where’s Draco?” Blaise asked, turning around to look for him in the small shop.

Blaise hadn’t realised his friend left the shop, but Astoria had her eyes locked on him. Outside still, chatting, and few brown paper bags were throwing around, clearly knowing what they were.

“I think he went outside,” Astoria answered with a sigh.

Blaise nodded, “I’ll go quickly back home and put these home and come back.” He grabbed her bag from her hands.

What would Blaise do if she pointed him to Draco right now?

No, he wouldn’t use any magic on him or throw hexes on him. Both Astoria and Draco know Blaise as a hands-on person.

Both of them rushed outside from a crowd forming outside the store. For once, Astoria doesn’t feel any sort of happiness rushing inside of her, her mind was elsewhere.

Blaise disappeared to the same alley they came from to apparate with her bag to his home, Astoria stood at the same spot. 

She watched him.

He had muggle money with him.

Where in Merlin did he find muggle money?

Astoria learnt earlier that day he didn’t have access to the Malfoy vault, or have his wand yet. He wouldn’t receive either of those things till early September, the Ministry has put him on probation.

She waited, continuing to watch him, hoping Blaise would be back soon.

Between him and two men, they finally exchanged. He handed him the money, and they gave him the bag, Draco quickly stuffed it inside his pocket. It wasn’t big but small enough to fit inside his pockets.

When they finished, the two men continued their business and Draco had run back across the street. It surprised him when he found Astoria standing outside of Green and Stone.

“What, you finished already, Little Greengrass?”

“What were you doing?”

Instead of answering his question, Astoria found herself not looking away from him for the first time.

“Nothing,” Draco said, stuffing his hands into his pocket. _Checking, checking, checking._ When he pulled his hands out, Astoria eyed a cigarette packet. Black and red. It was the same one both Blaise and Theo use.

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

Astoria knew it was nothing. Everyone else around her could even tell it was not anything.

“Greengrass, it’s none of your business.” Draco walked off, lighting his cigarette, leaving Astoria on the sidewalks.

Perhaps walking off to the same alley, Astoria followed closely behind.

“Why would you even want that stuff? It’s disgusting and dangerous.”

“How would you know it’s disgusting? Did you ever try some?” Draco retorted back, his tone wasn’t sharp enough.

Astoria frowned, “no, but – ”

“If not, how would you know? How do you even know what’s inside my pocket?”

There were a lot of things in the world she hated, but she hated being judged the most. After the war, almost everyone judged Slytherins bad. It included Astoria in that crowd. She was a pureblood and a Slytherin; they took her for almost a death eater. Although, her family was not in that crowd. Yet, they always say.

Draco stared at her, waiting for an answer. Inhaling and exhaling his cigarette. He didn’t know Astoria well enough, but he knew Daphne. Blaise would constantly say the Greengrass Sisters’ are the same, but Draco didn’t see it once he saw Astoria. Daphne would have said something, inviting herself into his business, but Astoria keeps her mouth shut, knowing her business was not included there.

There were a few times where she opened her mouth to say but closed it after.

If Astoria was ever thankful for Blaise, it would be right now. There were plenty of times when Blaise unexpectedly showed up at the wrong times, but now was one of the right times.

“Now, we came to this stupid place. We can enjoy my day,” piped Blaise, hanging his arms around Draco’s shoulders. Draco flinched, removing Blaise’s arm from him.

“Fine,” Draco was half-finished with his cigarette but put it out anyway.

“Tori?” Blaise reached his arm out for her. She looked at it before looking at him and Draco. Blaise rolled his eyes, “I put your shit somewhere safe, don’t worry.”

“I think – ”

“Nope,” Blaise interrupted her, shaking his head. “Blaise-day.”

“Fine,” Astoria gave in and took his hand into hers.

Blaise grinned, “you two do not know what you’re in for.”

“You’re predictable,” Draco added.

***

Blaise-day was not something Astoria expected out of Blaise. Of course, he had taken them to wizarding spots, for the sake both of himself and Draco.

Lunch was not as pleasant as Blaise hoped for. Since it was mainly wizarding spots, everyone knew Draco. _A former death eater has entered, everyone grabs your wands._ It was like an alert. They kept staring at him, grasping their wands whereas he didn’t have one himself. There were a few welcoming smiles, but they all kept to themselves.

Astoria remembered _Red Map_ used to be exclusive to purebloods only. It was a high society establishment where every pureblood flaunt their wealth and status. However, the owner’s only son married a muggle-born and changed everything. From allowing everyone to enter – no longer exclusive to purebloods. Titles like high society didn’t exist. No longer a place where wealth and status were more determined by your seating place.

She was a kid when she saw this perfect establishment –

But Astoria knows it was more perfect when everything changed, it became a more comforting restaurant.

Blaise had been too excited to talk about his job upcoming, forgetting the food on the table. Draco barely touched his food, merely picking bits and pieces. And Astoria felt uncomfortable even eat when two people in front of her weren’t eating.

_It is impolite to eat when someone is talking._

_Do not eat when someone in front of you is talking._

_How many times do I have to tell you, Miss Greengrass, to give your full attention when someone is talking?_

_This shows an improper pureblood woman._

Thoughts, past comments, rules ran through Astoria’s mind.

Why even bother teaching a young child all those things? Those classes taught nothing.

Nonetheless, when Blaise finally stopped talking, she took a bite of her food.

After Red Map, the day was slumping. They entered a new wizarding area in London, one where Astoria hadn’t been to. It was clear for much older adults, not many children around. High-end brands for wizards and witches, some bars and nightclubs, fancy restaurants. Your wealth was needed here. It was unfamiliar, few faces she recognises from her father’s firm, but a lot were older. It was a bit high class with wizards and witches dressed way too nice for a day out, but purebloods were like that as well. Dress like your wealth. Not everyone here was a pureblood, yet still classy.

She felt uncomfortable from time to time but saw others around her age she felt at more ease as if her shoulders dropped. _Salazar,_ Blaise, and Draco weren’t much older than her, only two years or so. Why did she feel like a child at most times?

Although Blaise pushed Astoria between him and Draco.

“Anyone up for ice cream?” Blaise asked at once.

“You just want to talk to that witch, not get any ice cream,” Draco grunted, rolling his eyes.

Blaise shrugged, “I was being polite but you’re right, I just wanted to talk to the witch.”

_How very Blaise._

“I’ll be back, Tori.”

Astoria gave him a nod and a small smile, seeing him walk away to the ice parlour. She was left with Draco, on second thought she could have used some ice cream at least.

It was only three o’clock, but the smell of intoxicant was strong coming from the older wizards, a few witches. She tried to lean towards Draco’s side, but he wasn’t there.

_Of course, he disappeared into some corner. Of course._

The air reeked of malodorous booze as wizards and witches walked past, Astoria quickly covered her nose with her hand. Although, the group of people could still see how her features scrunched up. The older gentleman approached her, Astoria smelt the pungent alcohol off of that man. Trying her best to back away before the man even said a word to her, but to her surprise, somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner.

_Draco._

Her heartbeat seemed going faster - _remember Astoria inhale and then exhale slowly._

He seemed more relax. He looked more relax.

There was no longer the tense in his shoulders. She thought nobody would notice how he kept himself too much, but she did before. Everywhere they went, he was always restlessness. His dark circles obviously gave it away, but now there was a beam of soft light in his eyes, overshadowing the restlessness.

His eyes darted to her when he realised she was observing him.

“Do you always wear that ribbon on your hair?”

The question stunned her, staring without blinking at him.

The emerald green hair ribbon. She matched it with a brown, long dress, and a short-sleeved black top underneath. She styled her hair in half-up and half-down, finishing with the emerald green hair ribbon.

“Yes, I do,” she answered.

“Why?”

_Stupid question._

“I want to.”

_Beating. Beating. Beating._

Her heartbeat was beating faster.

His heartbeat was beating slower.

A few moments of silence between them, both of them had a good spot of seeing Blaise flirt with the witch. She looked back at Draco, who was avoiding her eyes for the first time, but when he did her cheeks turned pink.

He was less sceptical of everything happening around him.

_Why is she into his business so much?_

“Do you have a problem with a small ribbon?”

“No.”

Although, why was he relaxed? She knows what he had done – _Salazar_ , these people know. Is it normal for them here? Astoria recognises when people use it for the first time, they’d be angry more. It would be the first reaction, or would it be?

If only she could see what’s inside his mind –

“It looks like drugs,” Astoria blurted out. He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. She clarified more, “in your pockets from before. It looks like drugs. Muggle drugs.”

“And, are you surprised?”

Not the answer she had expected. He couldn’t even deny it.

“Yes.”

“Why are you surprised?”

“Drugs aren’t – You shouldn’t even…” Astoria stumbled, closing her eyes. She felt the wind brush through her. She reopened her eyes before speaking up. “I mean, you’re willing to waste your life?”

“Willing? That’s the whole reason.”

“Drugs are never the answer to beat yourself over. Your given, literal given, a second chance to start your life over.”

Draco walked off, Astoria was following behind. She would not let it go – _no, no, no, there would not be another, somewhat, unfortunate death._

“So what? My life is never gonna be the same anymore. I don’t even fucking care what I even take.”

“You should be happy that your life will never be the same as before.”

“What?”

“The person you used to be – ”

“Had everything? Now I have a father in Azkaban – I was in Azkaban, a mother who can’t look at me without seeing what she had done to her child or friends who now have to babysit me?”

“It gave you nothing in the end, didn’t it?”

“I had everything.”

Astoria shook her head, “no, it gave you nothing in the end.”

As they were walking, Astoria almost tripped over her step before Draco grabbed her arm. They stopped walking and hid in a corner with a lesser crowd.

He didn’t let go of her arm, instead, he accused her.

“Your sister set you up to this, didn’t she?”

“Wh-what?”

It stunned Astoria; she pulled her arm away from his hold. Astoria’s lost for words, opening her mouth to speak and shut it a second later. Draco took this as a sign to speak up.

“Daphne.”

“She has nothing to do with this.”

“She has a lot to do with it!” He argued, slightly raising his voice louder. Everything about him Astoria observed, he was staring without blinking. “Look at you right now, trying to control me like what she did to me back in the sixth year. She always wants control.”

“I’m not Daphne,” Astoria addressed, crossing her arms across her chest. “You accuse me of trying to control you because I’m saying drugs are never answering? That’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah, everyone controls me. Everything I do.”

“Nobody has ever controlled you,” Astoria corrected, sounding annoyed with him. Before he got to speak, Astoria raised her hand and continued speaking. “With Voldemort, I understand. However, before that, nobody has ever controlled what you have done. You chose to do bad things and say bad things!”

“And I choose to do this –,” he reached the brown paper bag out of his pocket, waving it like a prized possession. “So, leave me the fuck alone.”

“Is that why didn’t see your friends when you got out? You were doing drugs.”

She didn’t get an answer out of him.

“You locked yourself up in your room while everyone else was worried about you?”

No answer.

She continued.

“They all care about you, even your mother, and you kept yourself in your room, wasting your life away.”

“Fine,” Draco growled, his eyes sharpened, and jaw clenched. “I was ignoring them and hooking myself to drugs.”

“I am not leaving till you get rid of them. You need help.”

“I don’t need help. I’ll be fine with just dying.”

What about your mother, Blaise, and others?”

Draco scoffed, reaching into his pocket for another packet of cigarette. “They can live a happy life without me. They don’t need me.”

“Why did you keep rejecting Daphne’s request to visit you?”

“Why?” He almost looked offended, narrowed his eyes down on her.

“Is it because of what she said to you back in the sixth year? She was only was trying to protect – ”

“No, no, no,” Draco interrupted her, taking the cigarette out and exhaling the smoke. “Oh poor _Little Greengrass_ , she hasn’t told you the rest. She did more. Nobody was supposed to know or say anything, but yet she felt she needed to say stuff.”

“She wants to apologise for everything.”

“Have you met your sister?”

Astoria blinked, waiting for him to continue.

“Daphne doesn’t apologise easily. She’s a Greengrass, like you, so understand. Has she ever apologised before you?”

“It’s different. Daphne and I always get into petty fights – ”

“She always makes sure that you’ll apologise first, so then she’ll apologise.”

He placed his cigarette back between his lips.

“Stop making my sister the bad person here.”

“ _Ah_ , I’m supposed to be the evil one,” Draco taunted, a wintry smile spreading across his lips. “Sorry, my fault.” He raised his hands in mocking defence.

“You can always try – ”

“You cannot tell me what to do. I’m sick of people trying to control my life.”

“Your given a second chance to live right,” she gave him a slow, shaky smile. “You're given a second chance to live, others don’t have that choice, but you do.”

“What?”

It took him by surprise, lifting the cigarette from his lips.

“Others don’t have the choice to live on or know when their life is cutting them short. But you are given the time and choice to.” Astoria grabs the bag from his hands, but Draco quickly grabs it back and shoves it into his pockets. “You’re choosing to cut your life short when others want to live longer, but they can’t, they don’t have _the_ choice.”

He found what he had been searching for. It wasn’t the actual answer, but it was something.

There was always something with her, but he never figured it out.

“It’s never too late to get help,” began Astoria. Her eyes darted elsewhere but to him. No matter how much she looked at him, he was not the same person she knew when younger, or _the spoiled brat_ she once knew. “Please tell Blaise I’m heading back home, I’ll find my way back.”

She left him there, without wanting to hear a single word that he has to say. Tears welling up in her eyes as she pushed through the crowd.

_Stupid crush._

***

When Astoria arrived back home, it was only evening. She found her way back to Diagon Alley through a bar that will set up a floo connection between theirs and Leaky Cauldron. Once she arrived, she called out for Dalby. There was no chance of Dalby wanting to meet her wherever Blaise had taken her for the day.

She knew her father wasn’t home and had a feeling Daphne was not home either. Dalby announced he could prepare dinner early, but she didn’t feel like eating. Dalby only looked slightly disappointed to which Astoria gave a yes, he looked slightly happier.

Before leaving for the kitchen, Dalby handed her a letter, saying it was urgent.

It was a letter from her healer.

_Healer Adams._

She opened it, knowing what it was going to say. It always says the same thing. However, Healer Adams found Astoria hadn’t been opening her mandatory letters, she had them charmed. Once Astoria opened the letter, it would alert her right away.

_**Good Evening Miss Greengrass,** _

_**I hope you are well. I need you to come in two days for a final check-up with me. For your time being in Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey will take over. Do not worry, she will send the diagnosis back to me as well so I can keep a track of your health.** _

_**From your previous check-ups, your health has been incredibly well. Better than last year’s diagnosis’. However, your stress levels are high. I suggest taking up a new hobby other than painting, or I will need to prescribe a potion for that if it gets worse.** _

_**Kind Regards,** _

_**Healer I. Adams,** _

She scrunched up the letter and burned it to ashes.

_Hobby? Painting?_

Healer Adams called her painting a hobby.

There were plenty of things Healer Adams forbid her from doing, such as playing Quidditch. Astoria did not have a passion for Quidditch, but she wanted to try it. From her first flying class, Astoria was told she was good and thought it was a good sport to play, but Healer Adams forbid her from trying out.

It would’ve been too damaging to her health.

She had a quiet dinner, just for herself. Most nights it would be like this, almost repeating. Dalby prepared a simple pasta dish with salad on the side. _No wine tonight, just water._ She continuously tells Dalby a few times.

In the huge dining room, she was the only person there. Sitting alone, eating her dinner. She sat in the first chair on the left side of the head of the table. Both of her parents would have been present, so her sister. However, she was the only one. During this time, Hyperion and Audrey would ask her and Daphne if they were excited about Hogwarts, Astoria would always be excited. Sharing about her studies, talking about the previous or upcoming quidditch games, or even tried to get to talk about art.

“Dalby,” Astoria called out.

Dalby appeared a second later.

“When is father coming home?”

“Around ten.”

“And Daphne?”

“Miss Daphne is home.”

Astoria’s head went up.

“She’s home?”

“Yes,” Dalby answered, with a smile appearing across his lips.

Astoria shot up from her seat, straighten her dress down. “Thank you for dinner, Dalby.”

She ran upstairs to the shared hallway between the two Greengrass sisters. A few knocks on the door, one more knock and then another till it opened.

Astoria came inside, breathing in the strong gardenia, and saw Daphne seated on her bed, not comfortably. Sitting cross-legged, bending forward to the few parchments spread around. Her wand gripped in her hand as she opened the door with. She was like what she was earlier in the morning – too focused.

It had focused Daphne on her doings, didn’t even want to start the conversation. Was Astoria going to even bother with a starting conversation? She needed to get to the point.

“What happened between you and Malfoy?”

Daphne looked up from the documents. Confusion had taken over her features.

“What?”

“You and Malfoy, during your sixth year, I guess,” Astoria adding on more, “there was more, wasn’t it?”

Daphne set her quill aside. There was no longer confusion written, but it drew guilt all over. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, “I may have said some things that I should not have said.”

“What sort of things?”

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?”

Daphne’s tone was sharp, completing cutting Astoria off with a warning glare. Astoria took that as her answer.

“No, I guess.”

Astoria left, closing the door behind. She made her way to go to her room, realising that Daphne hid the truth. Everyone else knows, don’t they? They just had a spat, nothing else, not a big deal. Why is everyone making it a big deal?

New day tomorrow.

The next day, a new appointment.

It’s never the last appointment. It’s going on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your kudos!  
> I am currently rewriting the first chapters, I sort of wanted to change the story up a bit. I have already rewritten the first chapter and will be doing the next ones. I also sort of rushed this chapter because I went ahead and wrote a chapter that happens later in the book and now I just want to rush things, but I won't!  
> Tumblr: solairestar


End file.
